


[ART] In my hands I hold your smile

by pocketcosmic



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Character, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Fanart of Young Ebony Maw and Thanos, from Thanos (2019)
Relationships: Ebony Maw/Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	[ART] In my hands I hold your smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo, Square- "First Kiss... not on the lips"

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Ace Thanos, he was famously in love with a concept after all. And working a design like a flag into character portraits is always fun.


End file.
